mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moon Rises
The Moon Rises is a fan-animated music video created by Duo Cartoonist, inspired by the Ponyphonic song of the same name. It depicts Princess Luna's descent into darkness as a result of seeing her sister Princess Celestia be showered with more praise and attention from the ponies of Equestria than her and her eventual transformation into Nightmare Moon. Synopsis The animation is set at Canterlot Castle a thousand years before the series' present day. During sunset, Princess Luna walks the castle halls and sings an emotional ballad about how the ponies of Equestria love and revere Princess Celestia and the day she brings while at the same time shunning Luna and her moonlit night. Her song is heard by court wizard Star Swirl the Bearded. Driven to bitterness by this favoritism, Luna expresses a desire to break away from the overshadowing sun and wrap the world in an "eternal lullaby", and her eyes change in color and shape. Using her magic, she casts a full moon and red sky over Canterlot and blankets the castle in darkness while Star Swirl watches from a hiding spot outside the throne room. When Luna takes her place on the throne, she transforms into Nightmare Moon, and her wicked laugh echoes across the castle as Star Swirl runs away in fear. Lyrics Luna :Now the hour has come at last :The soft and fading light :Has crossed the west horizon :And has bidden us goodnight :And what a lovely night it is :To walk a moonlit field :To see the softer shades :That are by starlight now revealed :So why is it that now :When all is quiet and at rest :When candles glow and all the world :Is at its very best :The ponies of Equestria :Should lock themselves away :To shun the moon and wait instead :For Sister's sunny day? Choir :In umbra Luna est Luna :Am I so wrong to wish that they :Would see things like I do? :And am I so wrong to think :That they might love me too? :Why shouldn't they adore me? :Is it not within my right? :I'll not be overshadowed! :Mine is not the lesser light! :I've waited long enough now :For them all to come around :And though the Sun may plead and threaten, :The Moon will stand her ground :Sister... :It comes to this at last :I will no longer yield the sky :If they cannot love but one princess alone :See, the Moon is rising :She has come to claim the heavens for her own :And all will know the wonder :Of my dark and jeweled sky :When all the world is wrapped in :An eternal lullaby :So say goodnight to this :The final setting of the sun Luna and Nightmare Moon :Tomorrow dawns in darkness :The nighttime has... Moon :...begun! Choir :Nocte! Moon :laughter Cast/crew *Original Music: Dane Larson (Ponyphonic) *Vocals: EileMonty *Animatic/Post-Production: Jordana Gonzalez and Richard Sirois *Environment Design: Richard Sirois *Character Design: Jordana Gonzalez *Background Painting: Jordana Gonzalez and Kressent Rhodes *Animation: Richard Sirois *Audio Engineering: Blake Swift *Production: Duo Cartoonist Other videos Reception Initial reactions to The Moon Rises have been very largely positive, with many praising the animation's smoothness and detailed backgrounds. Because the video was animated in Toon Boom Harmony, the same program to be used in the 2017 My Little Pony feature film, some have cited the video to relieve growing concerns about the film's animation quality. Others, however, have commented on the video's overall lack of dynamic action. The animation was featured on Equestria Daily on the same day of its release and described as "EPIC" by site forerunner Sethisto. See also *Original song by Ponyphonic External links *The Moon Rises (Extended) on Bandcamp References Category:Fanmade videos